Companies are constantly working to distinguish themselves through the quality of their offerings. However, quality alone is often time not enough to differentiate a company from its competitors. Thus, companies often employ product design to further expound the quality of their products and communicate their distinctiveness to the marketplace. Accordingly, product design is a key ingredient to the creation, development, and delivery of a competitive product to the marketplace. A cohesively-designed product pallet with recognizable, superior, and distinctive elements or components across the product pallet also serve to strengthen a name brand and further boost the sales power of branded products.
The power indicator or power button on an electrically-powered device or product is one such recognizable element. It is functionally separate from other interaction points on the product. It is also ubiquitous across multiple products or product types, providing an opportunity for a high signature impact across the product pallet of a company or name brand. With common consistency, quality, and appearance in the design of the power button across multiple products in a product pallet, the perception of product quality can be transferred and reinforced across the multiple products. As a result, a company can become positively distinctive through not just one of its products but a whole line or lines of its products, which can further enhance the value and quality perception of such products.